


Why don’t you come over here and make me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 100 word prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: One of the 100 word prompts I did on tumblr. Bumped this one up to 150 though. I wasn't letting go of Fenrys





	Why don’t you come over here and make me

Her laughter rang through the office, disturbing Rowan once again as he tried to focus on the documents in front of him.

Aelin and Fenrys had chosen to eat their lunches at Fenrys’desk instead of the break room. Fenrys in his chair and Aelin sat perched on the desk. All conveniently situated behind Rowan sat at his.

There was a murmur of something Rowan couldn’t make out then another burst of laughter

“Shut up.” Rowan’s patience had ended.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Rowan swivelled around to face Aelin, a wicked grin on her face.

Rowan’s face was impassive as he got up strode over. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. Aelin’s left hand came up to rest on his cheek, the diamond in her engagement ring glittering in the fluorescent lights.

Disgusted Fenrys turned away. “Ugh get a room.”


End file.
